A Noneventful Day
by SVUObsession12
Summary: a short oneshot based on cragens pov. my summeries suck but the stories good. R&R PLEASE.


**The muse for this story wouldn't let me read the other fanfiction on this site and made me, MADE ME write this. If I do say so myself this is one of the best one's I've ever written. If you find the whole absense of names at the beginning confusing, relax because it reveals it later in the story.**

**Of course SVU isn't mine if it was it would center on e/o and have tons of sex scenes in it, psshh I can't believe you asked that question.**

**(oops a little sticky note: if anything's spelled wrong near the end of this story it's because I started out writing at sunset and was to lazy to go and turn the light on when it got dark so sooooorrry)**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------You could say they were not okay. You could see their eye's full of questions for each other even when they appeared to be paying full attention to what was being said. They did their paperwork in complete silence as they always did, but today there were no sly glances up when they thought no body else was looking.

The other two were obviously feeling the tension from across the room because they sat straight and stiff in their chairs. The cause of this tension was not yet known to anyone, he doubted anyone would find out either. He observed everything that went on here and even though they were not working their best, even though he should have sent them home, no questions asked; he didn't because he too wanted to watch the show.

He stepped out to announce something or another, even he wasn't paying attention to what he said anymore, then walked back into his office. No one appeared to have moved an inch when he entered or left, Olivia's head was still bent into the paperwork, Elliot's eyes stayed glued to the computer screen, Munch continued to stack his files onto Fin's already trembling stack, and Fin still sat with his ear connected to the phone. The only person who seemed to have disappeared for this show was Lake, who told him he wasn't feeling well and left avoiding everyones gaze. Elliot stood stiffly, cracking his neck to the side, making Olivia and Munch cringe in their seats and made his way over to the coffee machine. Today he only made one coffee.

Today was a particularly slow day and the lower ranking police officers seemed to be bending over overloaded stacks of work and doing their job; he knew better and could tell their ears were tuned to the center of the room like he was. Melinda walked in, glancing around and almost laughing, she had apparently caught on to what was going on. She just shook her head and placed a file on Elliot's desk, wispered something in his ear and left. He picked up the file immediately, laughed at it and went back to working on his other file. There was no way there was anything medical in that file and figured Warner was probably having just as slow of a day as they were.

Munch had gotten up many times in the past hour, he seemed to be the only one besides Elliot who was willing to put up with his coffee. Fin glanced backwards towards his office a few times, seeming to question him as whether or not he had caught on to Munch's stack of paperwork slowly degrading, while his just got bigger. He himself just caught a sort of twinkle in his eye and laughed. With one last glance back Fin shot a look across the room and rolled his eyes before going back to paperwork.

He found it almost humorous that through the entire timeline of their jobs, detectives have always tried to get a day where nothing horrible seemed to happen. Well today was such a day and yet the detectives in this squad were only set on listening to the growing tension coming from the two desks on the right. He hoped not all squads were like that.

Casey had walked into his office from the side door, commenting she didn't want to know as she looked at the four detectives and the rest of the squad room. She said something about needing someone for trial; after a while of continuous ranting she realized she wasn't being listened to and left in a huff. He smirked to himself, the opportunity to ignore everything people said only came around about once a year and today seemed to be that once a year.

Both of them got up simultaniously and the whole squad seemed to stand on their tip-toes to find a better view. They looked at each other in disgust and then simply turned and walked in opposite directions, they had to do that to us didn't they? Wait…. Yes the rest of the squad seemed to be thinking along the same lines, Munch grinned mischievously, Fin did that weird snickering thing that came with hardly ever laughing, even rooky Montgomery who was seated in the lonely corner desk glowed with the satisfaction of knowing such an exciting piece of information on such an extremely noneventful day.

He watched as everyone began wispering and he was suddenly reminded of high school when Johnny had just broken up with Susie. And just as everyone had expected you could hear a very familiar female voice barking in that low but distict voice she was so very good at followed by an aggressive and angry male one practically screaming to all of New York. The whole squad had anticapated both of the angry duo to return to the squad at the same time, because they were so tuned into each other it came without knowledge. They were obviously halfway through this little argument; he knew because this loud screaming match only came at the climax of the story, everyone knew that.

He had it all planned out this was the perfect time to send them home, he now had a very stable reason to do so. "Olivia! Elliot! In my office. NOW!" Hehe. He had that tone perfected to a tip and, just for good measure of course, stomped his way to his office. Munch smirked at him, Munch knew him to well. The two of them dragged unhappily behind him and shut the door quietly. "If you're going to act like an old married couple you had better not do it in my squad room, go home before I suspend both of you." They hung their heads allowing him to smirk in satisfaction before transforming back to fake serious mode.

His plan had worked, because everyday the next week the two came to work exactly ten minuted apart, glowing. They smirked across the table and passed stupid pink sticky notes to each other more than they got work done, leaving for a very annoyed Fin, who's pile had now become pile's after all three detective's had dumped the paperwork on his desk before leaving again for the night.

Being the captain of this precinct was never going to get old, was it?

**Well I hope you liked it, and for anyone who has been waiting around for my House Fanfiction sorry my muse died I'm waiting to get a burst of energy and type the whole thing. **

**Eh I'll throw a little fun fact about myself in here for good measure:My name is also Olivia so HAHA I get to have an amazing name and eventually sleep with Elliot YAY! **

**Oh yeah and… review… beca****uuuuuseee erm……. I SAID SO!hehe.**


End file.
